User blog:Monkey.D.Me/MANLY FAREWELL
Manliest Farewell *In the seas of New World, Ahou Pirates sail toward their next destination while the crew is having their evening dinner together.* *Inside ships's dining room* Macus: KAMPAI !!! This marks the 18th Island we saved from its local affairs. I am thinking of calling ourselves Hero Crew from now on HAHAHAH- Soup: *slaps MJ and shoots him in dish counter near-by* BAKAAAA !!! Since when did Pirates became heros? FF: *kicks soup and MJ outside* Quit breakin stuff, get out of the kitchen !! Gen: OKAIRIII (second please) *streaches out ramen bowl toward FF* FF: Not until you make me a new dish counter, GET TO WORK !!! Caring: Okairii !! FF: Haiii~~ *goes to serve Caring* Gen: You sexiest Bastard, treat every person equal you love cook. FF: This kitchen is my turf and according to my rules, you need *groups Caring's boobs* this ~~ too ~~ have ~~ my respect. Caring: KYAAAA *punches FF comicly and sends him flying out of the ship* HENTAI !!!! Serena: Its livingly as always, .. .. .. by the way .. where is Neptune? Lanty: oh, he met one of his old friend on the island. He said he will come back after he has little chat with him. He should be back anytime soon. *From the sky above the Ahou Pirate Ship* Nick: *scheech* we are home Neptune. Neptune: *depressed face* .. .. .. .. .. I can't even call this my home anymore. *Nick lands on ship and Neptune brings him back to his mormal shape* '' '''Nick:' *screech* are you sure? Neptune: ......... even if I was not, do I have any other choice? *Neptune and Nick enters the dining hall* Neptune: *trying to put a smile on face* I am home. Nick: *screech* I brought him home. Everyone: Welcome home. Caring: *runs to Neptune* Neptune, FF is being hentai. He is grabbing my boobs. Neptune: *shinin eyes* ohhhhhhh so they are big enought to grab? muhuhuhuhu Let me see- Soup: *Fin-slaps Neptune away* GET AWAY YOU PEDOPHILE !!! *the whole crew starts langing and enjoying* Neptune: *lying on the floor with sad face* ............................................................... I am leave the crew. *No one heard what neptune said due to to much noice* Neptune: ...................... I said I am leaving the crew. *Still no one heard it cause Mj and Soup were fist-fin fighting* Neptune: *stands up and shouts* I AM LEAVING THE CREW !!!! *suddnly everyone freezes and become scilent* MJ: *bursts in the room* TEMEEE FF !! You almost threw me in the ocea, I was gonna be eanten by that shar- .. *realizes that everyone is quite and shocked* oi what happend? FF: *quite* ............. MJ: are we out of meat again? sake? MJ: .................................. Richard: Neptune is leaving the crew. *Everyone turn to Richard who jusr entered the room* Caring: hehehehe this is joke hehehe right Neptune? You are joking, right? you can't be seri-''*she is stopped by Richard*'' MJ: I was afarid that this will happen, .. .. .. but never thought so soon. *Everyone is schoked by what marcus said* Selena: You knew? Then why did you not tell us? MJ: Its a old promise we made to each-other *Flashback time weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee* *On a Grandline Island* *Kakoi bar* MJ: *while eating meat* you wanna join the crew? are you for real Ossa? Neptune: Yep, I am a former marine but I don't like their ways. I wanna be free with my family. MJ: Family? Neptune: Yea, Big one. Well they are just children now but the way I have raised them, they will be quite something in future. MJ: Then why are you leaving your kids and want to join pirates? Neptune: To sail with freedom. I can never do that while I am marine but as Pirate, .. .. .. plus, my children are not excatly my type. To them Pirates are criminals but to me, Pirates are the children of sea who were born with fate full of freedom. Not many pirate crews follow that value but you and your crew is different. So how about it? MJ: *gulps down the tea* ahhhhh, .. .. .. nope Rejected. Neptune: Naniii? MJ: Marines are bad guys, so how can I have a bad guy on my crew? *The bartender come and gives MJ bill* MJ: Hmm let see .. *looks at the bill and his eyes are shocked* NANIIIIII 20,000 BELI ??? SO MUCH FOR SO LITT- *looks at the pile of dishes and relizes that he ate alot* .. .. .. *puppy eyes to the bartender* I don't have that much. Neptune: *gives the bartender a bag full of coins* Its 25,000. Keep the change. You might also have a family too, buy some toys and candies for your kids. MJ: *crying by the overwhelmed kindness of Neptune* Oi, sorry for doubting you, you are nice a nice guy. Sure, I will take you in the crew. Neptune: *surprised* wow, it took only 25,000 to convince you to take me in? You pirates are sure amusing. And I am not the one who sould be saying this cause I am tryingf to become one Hahahahaha. MJ: Yosh, now we have this rich guy in crew, I can have as mush food as I want. KAMPAI TO OUR NEW FOOD BANK !!!! Neptune: *dissopinted look* Food bank? .. .. .. .. .. .. by the way .. I have a condition. Neptune: Ehhhhh? What is it? Neptune: You see, I have this family and these kids who I have left behind to join you guys. In future those kids will grow up and will need someone to guide them to right path. I fail to do that .. .. then I am a falior as a parent. So, .. .. in future that may come a day when i ask to leave the crew, .. .. .. you will have to allow me. MJ: Leave the crew? You didn't even join and you are already taking about leaving? You truly are a strange man. Neptune: Seriously, promise me that the day I ask to leave the crew, you will aloow me without a question. Promise? *offers his hand for handshake with MJ* MJ: I don't get it but, Yea Promise *shakes hand with his hand which are coved in gravy and meat bits* *''Flashback ends awwwwwwwwwwww*'' *Everyone is quite after hearing the story* FF: Richard? Did you kno- Richard: I was not there when MJ made that promise, .. but later he told me .. .. Neptune: *suddnly starts fake-laughing* hahahahah, so you see? I kinda have to go hahaha man it was fun being a pirate hahahaha next time I see you all, we will fight hahaha- *gets punched in face by Serena* Serena: SHUT UP !!!! *Angry face with tears forming in her eyes* Caring: *falls on her knees* this .. this can't be *starts crying* Neptune: oi oi oi Caring, why are you crying? This annoying old geezer will be gone and won't perv you anymore. hahah aren't you glad? Gen: Neptune, .. .. .. leave. Please before we lose our pations, .. leave. Neptune: .. .. .. thanks you for understanding my reason. I have left 265,000,000 as parting gift in cash room. Party till dead with it. Ok mina .. .. .. .. .. Sayonara. *Neptune leaves the room and walks outside and Nick follows him* Everyone: ........................... *On a Island beach where Neptune is waiting for his new crew to pick him up* Neptune: *Looking up to the moon*' .. .. .. .. .. .. .. I think its gonna rain tonight. Nick: *looks up and screeches* Nope, the sky is clear. Neptune: *shomthing shiny flows out of his eyes* Nope, its really is raining. Nick: *sad face* *Suddnly a huge bolder come flying in Neptune's direction and Neptune dodges it* ????: Wow, this is the first time I have seen a Marine cry. Need a hug? Neptune: What is wrong with crying few many tears on farewell of fellow comrades. *Another bolder come sflying to Neptune from other direction but Neptune breaks it with his Tekkai* ???? Former Crew-mates .. .. now they are just your enemies. *The smoke clears and its MJ and Richard standing on right and left to Neptune* Neptune: What do you want now guys? Did I forget something on the ship? Richard: Yep, you did. .. .. .. .. Reason. Neptune: Hhh? MJ/Richard: *gets in fight stance* You forgot to give us the reason for leaving the crew, we are here to take it. Neptune: *closes his eyes and smiles while wiping his tears* You guys just don't know the meaning of quite farewell, .. .. .. sure *serious face* I will give you plenty of reason, only if you are still standing alive to hear it. LETS GET READY TO RUMMBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts